


Die wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise

by uena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, den zwiellichtigen Milliardär des Monats zu verführen. Bruce ist nicht einverstanden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise

„Ich halte das hier nach wie vor für eine blöde Idee.“ Natasha sitzt auf einem Klappstuhl, von dem niemand so genau weiß, wo sie ihn hergenommen hat. Sie hat die Beine hochgelegt – auf Thors verlängertem Rücken, der bäuchlings vor ihr im Sand liegt und schnarcht – und feilt sich die Nägel. „Ich wollte es nur mal angemerkt haben.“

Die Brandung wirft sich mit hypnotischer Gleichmäßigkeit an den Strand. Bruce rauft sich das Haar. Er wäre überall lieber als hier. An diesem Strand. Auf dieser Südseeinsel. In dieser Situation. Tonys Idee, diesen Einsatz mit Strandurlaub zu verbinden, ist ihm auf grundlegender Ebene suspekt.

„Jaaah“, sagt Tony gedehnt, „wissen wir. Es hat sich eingeprägt. Aber der Mann ist nun mal schwul. Wen hätten wir denn sonst schicken sollen – Steve?“

„Hätte ich kein Problem mit gehabt“, meldet Steve sich von seinem Platz zu Tonys Füßen zu Wort. Bruce findet, dass seine Badehose ein kleinwenig zu eng ist. Aber im Gegensatz zu Thor hat er wenigstens eine _an_. „Ich hätte es zumindest versuchen können.“

Tony wendet sich ihm zu, die technischen Spielereien zur Überwachung des Ziels augenblicklich vergessen, Erheiterung und überraschend intensive Zuneigung in den Augen. „Er hätte dich bei lebendigem Leibe verschlungen, Steven.“

Steve zieht ihm eine Grimasse, kann jedoch nichts daran ändern, dass seine Ohren ein wenig rot werden. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem. Es hätte nicht ausgerechnet Clint sein müssen.“

„Doch,“ Tony nickt nachdrücklich, „hätte es. _Ich_ kann’s nicht machen, weil ich den Mann persönlich kenne; Thor kann’s nicht machen, weil der arme Kerl das vermutlich nicht überleben würde; _du_ kannst es nicht machen, weil du im Prinzip keine Ahnung hast, wie man mit Frauen zu flirten hat, geschweige denn mit Männern; und Bruce …“ Tony unterbricht sich, räuspert sich delikat und fährt ein wenig leiser fort. „Bruce ist, äh, nicht der Typ für diese Art Einsatz.“

„Ich hätte gehen sollen“, merkt Natasha schlecht gelaunt an. Es ist ihr störrisches Mantra, seit sie den Sichtkontakt zu Clint verloren haben. Bruce hegt keinen Zweifel daran, dass es weniger auf der Überzeugung beruht, sie eigne sich generell besser zum Verführen beliebiger Personen, als einer tief verwurzelten Sorge um Clint und dessen Wohlergehen.

Tony scheint das nicht zu begreifen. Er starrt sie an. „Natasha, Brandon ist schwul. In überwältigendem Maße sogar.“

Sie zuckt wegwerfend mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem.“

Tony mustert sie intensiv, seine Augen zwei glitzernde Schlitze zwischen dichten Wimpern. „Der Mann ist schwul, und ich erinnere mich sehr genau daran, dass Clint sich freiwillig gemeldet hat – dass er sogar mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch darauf beharrt hat, derjenige sein zu dürfen, der das Ziel … ähem … verführt.“

Bruce stöhnt leise auf und rauft sich erneut das Haar. Er sitzt ein wenig abseits, im Schatten einer gigantischen Palme, und allein die Vorstellung, was Clint just in diesem Augenblick auf der anderen Seite dieser Privatinsel tun muss, um dem zwielichtigen Milliardär der Stunde die Informationen zu entlocken, nach denen es Fury und SHIELD so dringend verlangt, lässt ihm ein wenig anders werden.

Tony, Steve und Natasha haben jeweils einen Kommunikationssender im Ohr, der es ihnen erlaubt, mit Clint in Kontakt zu bleiben. Wenn man Tonys Grinsen, Steves in Schüben auftretender Röte und Natashas mürrischer Schnute vertrauen kann, dann macht Clint seine Sache … gut. Er macht sie äußerst gut.

Bruce will nach Hause. Er hasst den Strand, das Wasser, und Sonne im Speziellen. Er könnte jetzt so schön in seinem klimatisieren Labor sitzen und irgendetwas testen – aber nein, Tony musste ihn ja mitschleppen.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken einreiben, Bruce?“, erkundigt Tony sich grinsend bei ihm, und Bruce zieht seine Finger aus seinen Haaren und lässt ihm einen Blick zukommen, von dem er hofft, dass er die außerordentliche Menge an Geringschätzung, die er in diesem Moment für Tony empfindet, angemessen transportiert.

Tonys Grinsen wird breiter, und er wendet sich wieder seinen Überwachungsgerätschaften zu.

Natasha gibt das tiefe Seufzen einer Frau von sich, die deutlich zu lange gelitten hat, und nimmt ihre Füße von Thors Hintern, ehe sie ihre Nagelfeile irgendwo an ihrem Badeanzug verschwinden lässt und aufsteht. „Clinton Francis Barton“, knurrt sie in ihr Mikrofon, „wenn du auch nur noch ein einziges Mal so dämlich giggelst, komme ich da rüber und tret dir in die -“

„Lenk ihn nicht ab“, unterbricht Tony sie mit einem Grinsen wie ein manisches Honigkuchenpferd. „Außerdem scheint Brandon sein Giggeln zu mögen.“

Natasha wirft Tony einen mörderischen Blick zu, und Steve räuspert sich unbehaglich. Bruce presst seine Hände an seine Schläfen und kneift die Augen zu. Er hasst jeden einzelnen Menschen auf dieser blöden Insel.

 

Clint liebt jeden einzelnen Menschen auf dieser fabelhaften Insel. Brandon _verwöhnt_ ihn. Brandon behandelt ihn wie ein seltenes, kostbares Gut. Brandon starrt ihm alle drei Sekunden auf den Hintern. Es ist glorios.

Um Brandon das Starren einfacher zu machen – und damit auch sein Rücken ein wenig Sonne bekommt – liegt Clint auf dem Bauch, seine purpurfarbenen Shorts so tief wie nur möglich geschoben, ein Handtuch als Kopfkissenersatz unter seiner Wange. Er brummt zufrieden, ehe er den Strohalm von seinem lächerlich pinkfarbenen Cocktail zwischen seine Lippen navigiert und einen genüsslichen Schluck nimmt.

Zugegeben, Brandon ist ein wenig zu braun gebrannt (Sonnenstudio), und seine Muskeln sind ein wenig zu definiert (Fitnessstudio), und ganz besonders sein Brusthaar irritiert durch Abwesenheit (rasiert, der Skandal!) – aber Clint schätzt, dass er nicht alles haben kann.

Brandon ist mehr oder weniger sympathisch, er lässt keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er Clint zu schätzen weiß, und er wirft mit Präsenten geradezu um sich.

Völlig egal, was noch kommt, Clint wird jeden anfallen, der auch nur versucht, ihm diese Präsente nach Abschluss der Mission abspenstig zu machen. Er hat hart für diese Präsente gearbeitet. Er hat sie sich verdient.

Brandon starrt ihm einmal mehr auf den Hintern, Clint giggelt ein bisschen und stellt das Glas zurück auf den Beistelltisch neben seiner Strandliege. Dann rollt er sich herum und streckt sich behaglich. Es ist so langsam an der Zeit, dass er Brandon die Informationen aus der Nase zieht, die Fury so unglaublich gern haben möchte.

„Du hast mir versprochen, mir deine Sammlung zu zeigen“, sagt er in einem Tonfall, von dem er hofft, dass er zu gleichen Teilen suggestiv und unschuldig ist. Natashas genervtes Seufzen in seinem Ohr deutet an, dass er damit einigermaßen scheitert, aber Brandon wirft ihm einen schmelzenden Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu, also schätzt Clint, dass es ok ist.

„Hab ich das?“, gibt Brandon zurück, seine Stimme ein Schnurren und unverkennbar flirtend.

Clint schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. „Oh, ja, du hast. Ich erinnere mich genau. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, ehe du mich in deinen Jet gelockt hast.“

„Na, irgendwie musste ich dich doch an Bord bekommen“, erwidert Brandon mit einem weiteren Schnurren, das Clint nicht wirklich willkommen ist. So sehr er Brandon auch zu schätzen weiß, der Mann ist ihm ein wenig zu … direkt. Zugegeben, für die Mission hätte ihm praktisch nichts Besseres passieren können, aber seinen persönlichen Geschmack trifft es nicht.

„Komm endlich zum Punkt, Barton“, hört er auch prompt Tony in seinem Ohr. „Bruce bekommt noch nen Sonnenbrand.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wirft Brandon einen Blick unter seinen Wimpern heraus zu – dann erhebt er sich entschlossen von seiner Strandliege. Er geht über den weichen, warmen Sand zu Brandons Liege hinüber, und falls er einen Moment lang zögern sollte, dann fällt es Brandon nicht auf – der ist viel zu sehr davon abgelenkt, dass Clint sich so plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung über seinen Schoß kniet.

„Also“, sagt Clint mit einem glitzernden Grinsen, „deine Sammlung …“

Brandon überwindet seine Überraschung mit der Leichtigkeit eines Mannes, der daran gewöhnt ist, immer zu bekommen, was er will – und legt Clint die Hände an die Hüften, schiebt seine Daumen augenblicklich unter den elastischen Bund. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir zuerst die Teile des Hauses zeige, die du noch nicht gesehen hast … und dann die Sammlung?“

Clint leckt sich die Lippen. „Ich persönlich würde jetzt wirklich gern das Schlafzimmer sehen.“

Er hört Tony leise glucksen, hört Natasha etwas auf mürrischem Russisch vor sich hin murmeln, und grinst in sich hinein. Einzig Steve bleibt komplett still, und Clint kann nicht sagen, ob es wegen peinlich berührten Unbehagens ist, oder schlichter Professionalität.

Er ist sich außerdem nicht sicher, wie weit er diese Angelegenheit treiben will. Er braucht Brandon, um ihn ins Haus zu lassen – um Sicherheitscodes einzutippen und sein Heer an Sicherheitspersonal in friedlicher Stimmung zu belassen … und wenn Clint völlig ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, dann hat er seine Libido schon viel zu lange ignoriert.

Seiner Meinung nach kann es nun wirklich nicht schaden, Spaß am Job zu haben, und Arbeit mit ein wenig Vergnügen zu verbinden. Also lässt er sich auf Brandon sinken, treibt seine Hüften nach vorn – verspielt und ohne wirklich Druck zu erzeugen, aber mit eindeutiger Intention.

Brandons Augen werden dunkel, und er lässt seine Daumen über die warme Haut unter dem Bund von Clints Shorts reiben. „Hier draußen stört uns niemand“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln, das Clint tatsächlich charmant findet.

Clint schüttelt trotzdem den Kopf. „Zu viel Sand. Entschieden zu viel Sand.“

Brandon lacht leise auf – und dann packt er Clints Hüften fester, zieht ihn an sich, tiefer in seinen Schoß, und Clint jappst überrascht. Brandon hat sich bisher wie ein vollendeter Gentleman benommen, hat es ganz und gar Clint überlassen das Tempo zu bestimmen.

Jetzt, da Clint ihm praktisch auf den Schoß gestiegen ist, scheint er beschlossen zu haben, jegliche Zurückhaltung in den Wind zu schießen. Etwa drei Sekunden lang ist Clint rettungslos überfordert – dann reißt er sich zusammen.

Er hat sich freiwillig für diese lächerliche Mission gemeldet, und er wird sie verdammt noch mal durchziehen. Denn andernfalls würde Tony nie wieder damit aufhören ihn auszulachen, und das _geht nicht_. Allein der Gedanke ist schlicht unakzeptabel.

Sich am Strand befummeln zu lassen, hat er trotzdem nicht vor.

„Komm schon“, sagt er leise, und hofft, eine akzeptable Mischung aus drängend und verführerisch gefunden zu haben. „Lass uns rein gehen.“

Er umfasst Brandons Handgelenke und entzieht sich seiner Berührung, erhebt sich mit einer fließenden, anmutigen Bewegung von der Strandliege und Brandons Schoß. Einen Moment lang bleibt Brandon unter ihm liegen, seine grauen Augen leicht verengt und kühl auf Clint gerichtet, dann lächelt er. „Ganz, wie du wünschst.“

Er erhebt sich ebenfalls, legt seine Hand auf Clints nackten Rücken und lässt seinen Daumen auf der warmen Haut auf und ab reiben, während er Clint zur Villa geleitet.

Clint ist sich der Berührung unangenehm bewusst, und zum ersten Mal, seit er diese Mission angetreten hat, bereut er, dass seine Badehose keinen Platz für Pfeil und Bogen oder wenigstens eine Magnum bietet. (Nun, möglicherweise für eine Magnum, aber Natasha hat’s ihm verboten.)

Brandon setzt das Sicherheitssystem außer Betrieb, und schließt die Eingangstür hinter ihnen. Clint ist ein wenig überrascht, dass ihm kein einziger Handlanger ganz in Schwarz auffällt, während Brandon ihn zum Schlafzimmer dirigiert, aber die Villa verfügt ganz eindeutig über ausreichende Kameraüberwachung.

Clint weiß das, weil Tony sich vor geraumer Zeit in den Überwachungsfeed gehackt hat, und muss sich jetzt schwer zusammenreißen, nicht in die nächst beste Kamera zu winken.

„Ich finde immer noch, wir hätten die Badehose mit dem Schmetterling auf der rechten Arschbacke nehmen sollen“, bemerkt Tony auch prompt in seinem Ohr, und Clint muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um eine Erwiderung zurück zu halten.

„Clint“, hört er Natashas unzufriedene Stimme, „geh auf keinen Fall mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer – einen derartigen Einsatz hat die Zentrale nicht freigegeben.“

 _Freigegeben_.

Als hätte er da jetzt auch nur noch den geringsten Einfluss drauf. Clint blickt zur nächstgelegenen Kamera auf, und absolviert ein kompliziertes Manöver mit seinen Augenbrauen, um dem Team begreiflich zu machen, dass er sich was einfallen lassen wird.

Brandon mag ihm mehr oder wenig sympathisch sein, seine Libido noch so ausgehungert, aber alles hat seine Grenzen. Denn wenn er Pech hat, dann hat Brandon auch in seinem Schlafzimmer Kameras, und es gibt Dinge, die muss sein Team nun wirklich nicht sehen.

Natasha fehlinterpretiert seine Augenbrauenakrobatik auf fundamentaler Ebene. „Clint! Nein! Hast du mich gehört?! Geh nicht mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer!“

Er hat sie gehört, und sie weiß, dass er sie gehört hat, und das macht die aufgeregte Note in ihrer Stimme nur noch ärgerlicher. Er schiebt sich dichter an Brandon heran, als dessen Berührung noch eine Spur besitzergreifender wird, lächelt ihm zu, versucht sich an einem vorgreifenden Schlafzimmerblick.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht“, merkt Tony dazu an.

„Clint“, mischt Steve sich mit einem Mal ein, „du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musst. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten.“

„Da wären wir“, informiert Brandon Clint derweil mit einer nicht zu ignorierenden Aura der Selbstzufriedenheit. Seine linke Hand gleitet über Clints Rücken höher und bis hinauf in seinen Nacken, mit seiner rechten öffnet er die Tür, neben der sie gestoppt haben.

„Großartig“, lautet Clints möglicherweise ein wenig zu ironischer Kommentar.

Anstatt dass Natasha ihn anfaucht, dass er doch bitte nicht ausgerechnet jetzt aus der Rolle fallen soll, kommt ein ominöses Grollen durch die Leitung.

Clint entkommt ein ahnungsvolles Ächzen.

Zehn Sekunden später bricht die Hölle los.

Die Wand zu ihrer Rechten explodiert direkt an ihnen vorbei und in den Flur hinein, es regnet Staub, Mörtel und … _Wand_ , und Clint macht ganz automatisch eine mehr oder weniger anmutige Rolle aus der Gefahrenzone heraus.

Brandons Reflexe sind nicht ganz so gut.

Das _mag_ damit zusammenhängen, dass er nicht ganz so sehr daran gewöhnt ist, einem gigantischen grünen Wutmonster gegenüber zu stehen, und noch viel weniger daran, von einer gigantischen grünen Faust gepackt und einmal gut durchgeschüttelt zu werden.

Clint kommt vorsichtig auf die Füße. „Bruce?“

Der Hulk grollt ihn an. Brandon kreischt und wird ohnmächtig. Dieser Umstand wirkt sich einigermaßen antiklimatisch auf die Situation aus. Der Hulk hebt die Faust, in der er Brandon umfangen hält, dicht an sein Gesicht heran, unterwirft ihn einer äußerst intensiven Bestandsaufnahme – und lässt ihn dann mit einem höhnischen Schnaufen beiseite fallen.

Clint weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, aber das war es nicht.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was hier los ist?“, fragt er das Mikrophon in seinem Ohr – in seinem Rücken werden plötzlich Stimmen hörbar. Offenbar ist es Brandons Sicherheitspersonal inzwischen aufgefallen, dass es möglicherweise aktiv werden sollte.

Clint hat keine Zeit, sich damit zu befassen.

Der Hulk greift ihn sich, und zieht ihn durch das Loch, das er in die Schlafzimmerwand geschlagen hat. Dem Schlafzimmer ist die Anwesenheit des Hulks nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Das Bett ist platt – sehr platt sogar, als habe die Kreatur sich einen Moment gegönnt, um das ganz und gar sicher zu stellen – und die Wand nach draußen ist nicht länger existent.

Clint wird durch das bereits bestehende Loch und an die Sonne getragen, und einen enormen Sprung später sind sie eine Insel weiter und außer Reichweite von Tonys Kommunikationssoftware.

Er wird abgesetzt, sanft, behutsam und ganz schrecklich vorsichtig – und dann wird er angestarrt. Clint mag ein bisschen schwindlig sein von dem mehr als abrupten Standortwechsel, den er gerade mitgemacht hat, aber das Starren geht ihm dennoch durch und durch.

Genau so hat Bruce ihn angesehen, als er sich freiwillig für die Mission gemeldet hat.

„Ich bin ok“, sind also die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund. „Ehrlich. Er hat mich praktisch nicht angefasst.“

Der Hulk verengt seine Augen, sein Starren wird misstrauisch.

Das Team ist von Fury und Co. dazu angehalten worden, so wenig wie möglich mit Bruce zu interagieren, wenn er in diesem Zustand ist, aber keine Sau hält sich daran. Tony erzählt dem Hulk mit Vorliebe wissenschaftlich thematisierte Witze, die kein Mensch versteht; Natasha nutzt ihn furchtlos und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste als Sprungbrett; Steve redet mit immer dem gleichen Ton zu ihm, völlig egal welche Farbe Bruce hat; und Thor grollt enthusiastisch zurück, wann immer der Hulk ein wenig lauter wird.

Clint neigt dazu, auf ihm herumzuturnen und ihn als Transportmittel zu nutzen.

Clint ist also daran gewöhnt, dem Hulk näher zu kommen als allgemein anzuraten wäre, ist daran gewöhnt, dass große Hände ihn packen und festhalten – ist daran gewöhnt, hinter dem mächtigen Körper Schutz zu suchen.

Als der Hulk jetzt beide Hände hebt und seinen Torso umfasst, gigantische kraftvolle Finger seine Rippen umspannen, kann Clint nicht anders, als sich in sie zurücklehnen und die Augen schließen. „Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass er mir ein wenig unangenehm wurde.“

Der Hulk gibt einen Laut von sich – weniger ein Grollen als ein beruhigendes Schnurren – und Clint fällt rückwärts in den weichen Sand. Er landet auf seinem Allerwertesten, verwirrt und ein wenig atemlos, und dann kann er zusehen, wie Bruce sich zurückverwandelt.

Der Anblick ist nicht unbedingt ansprechend, aber er ist ganz sicher faszinierend, und als Bruce schließlich verwirrt blinzelnd ihm gegenüber am Strand sitzt, kann Clint nicht anders, als ihn sonnig angrinsen. „Hallo, Bruce.“

Bruce trägt nicht mehr am Leib als eine der unzerstörbaren Hosen, die Tony ihm gemacht hat, sein Haar ist entschieden wüst, seine Beine voller Sand, und seine Brust hebt sich unter etwas zu schnellen Atemzügen. „Was … was ist passiert?“

Clint grinst noch ein wenig breiter. „Du hast mich vor Brandon gerettet.“

Und Bruce – Bruce, der für gewöhnlich fünfzehn bis dreißig Minuten braucht, um nach einer Episode zu sich zurückzufinden, Bruce, der es hasst, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, und sich danach am liebsten tagelang irgendwo verbarrikadiert – Bruce reißt die Augen auf, stemmt sich in die Höhe und vorwärts, bis er vor Clint kniet und Clints Hände in seine nehmen kann. „Hat er dich verletzt?“

Bruces Augen gleiten suchend über Clint hinweg, seine Hände sind warm und sanft, und seine Daumen streichen in einer Form über Clints Handrücken, die Clint als … ablenkend bezeichnen würde.

„Es geht mir gut“, krächzt er heiser.

„Das behauptest du immer“, lautet Bruces geistesabwesende Erwiderung. Er lässt Clints Hände los, und sie streichen Clints Unterarme entlang, langsam und bedächtig, als würde er nach Schnittwunden suchen.

„Bruce“, murmelt Clint, leise und überfordert. „Ich … es geht mir gut.“

Bruce hält inne, seine Hände an Clints Oberarmen. „Warum musste ich dich dann retten kommen?“

Er sieht Clint in die Augen, besorgt und ein wenig panisch, und Clint reagiert, ehe er sich stoppen kann. Es ist das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass er über dem Schoß eines anderen Mannes kniet, aber diesmal ist es Bruce – Bruce, nicht Brandon.

Bruce, der sich unter seiner Umarmung verspannt und völlig still hält.

„Weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich mich für die Mission … verkaufe?“, wispert Clint vorsichtig, und Bruce entkommt ein schweres Seufzen, dann erwidert er Clints Umarmung.

„Ich hasse diese Mission.“

Clint muss das akute, brennende Bedürfnis unterdrücken, ihn zu küssen. Ihm wird mit plötzlicher Schärfe klar, wieso ihn Brandons Mangel an Brusthaar derartig irritiert hat.

Er lässt sich zurücksinken, geradezu betäubt von seinem Geistesblitz, und blinzelt Bruce hilflos an. „Du hasst diese Mission“, wiederholt er dumpf.

Bruce reibt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Natürlich hasse ich diese Mission! Du bist nicht James Bond! Warum kann SHIELD nicht einmal jemand anders schicken? Wieso sind wir plötzlich für jede noch so fragwürdige Mission verantwortlich – selbst die, für die sich eher ein Escortservice anbieten würde – wieso kannst du nicht einmal Nein sagen, anstatt dich für solche Sachen herzugeben?!“

Clint leckt sich die trockenen Lippen. „Ich dachte, es wäre mal was anderes.“

Bruce lässt seine Hände sinken und starrt ihn an. „Mal was anderes.“

„Es ist nicht so, als würd ich außerhalb der Arbeit irgendwas reißen“, fügt Clint hinzu, wie auf Autopilot. „Mich wollen immer nur die mehr oder weniger Irren, Mörderischen.“

„Clint“, sagt Bruce leise, sein Tonfall traurig und mitleidig, und das kann Clint nicht tolerieren.

„Wenn ich also privat keine Streicheleinheiten bekomme“, entfährt es ihm ein wenig zu laut, „dann wenigstens so.“

Bruce blinzelt ihn an, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, und Clint wird bewusst, dass er noch immer mehr oder weniger auf seinem Schoß sitzt.

Bruce nutzt den Moment, um ihm die Hände auf die Oberschenkel zu legen.

Clint weiß nicht, woran es liegt – an der Sonne, dem Drink mit winzigem Regenschirm, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu sich genommen hat, an der Nerven zehrenden Situation – er stöhnt. Er stöhnt, leise, hilflos und ganz eindeutig bis ins Mark erregt.

Bruce sieht aus, als wisse er nicht wohin mit sich. „Ich … ich wollte nicht … ich dachte nur, du -“

Clint beugt sich vor und küsst ihn.

Bruce stößt ihn von sich – mit sowas hätte Clint gerechnet. Oder mit einem kurzen, verzweifelten Kuss, und dann Flucht. Mit Unsicherheit und Angst und Abwehr.

Stattdessen legt Bruce seine Hände an Clints Wangen, schließt die Augen, und erwidert den Kuss. Er bleibt ruhig sitzen. Er öffnet seinen Mund für Clint. Nach einer Weile, als Clints Enthusiasmus beinahe dazu führt, dass er rückwärts von Bruces Schoß fällt, schlingt er sogar seine Arme um Clint und hält ihn fest.

„Oh“, keucht Clint in seine Schulter, euphorisch und verwirrt und ganz schrecklich zufrieden, „oh, hiermit hab ich nicht gerechnet.“

„Ich auch nicht“, erwidert Bruce heiser, und seine Hände streicheln beruhigend über Clints Rücken. „Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde.“

Clint entkommt ein etwas hysterisches Lachen, und er presst sein Gesicht in Bruces Schulter. „Du warst eifersüchtig.“

„Ich war besorgt“, korrigiert Bruce ihn sanft.

Clint schnobert amüsiert und geht wieder dazu über, ihn zu küssen.

 

Fury ist fuchsteufelswild. Es ist lange her, dass eine Mission zuletzt derartig den Bach runter gegangen ist. Er gibt Coulson die Schuld.

Ohne Coulson hätte er sich nie daran gewöhnt, sich bedingungslos auf jemanden verlassen zu können, und jetzt hat er den Salat. Coulson turnt mit May und seinem Team aus Vorschulkindern in der Gegend herum, und die Avengers müssen ihren Scheiß allein regeln.

Hill weigert sich schlicht, diese Bande aus Wahnsinnigen zu überwachen, und im Prinzip kann er ihr daraus keinen Vorwurf machen, aber, Herr Gott nochmal, Thor hat sich dabei filmen lassen, wie er ungefähr 200 Sicherheitsbeamte ausschaltet. Nackt. Mit nichts anderem bewaffnet als seinem Hammer.

Es wird ein Vermögen kosten, das unter den Teppich zu kehren.

Wenigstens konnte Stark das Ziel davon überzeugen, dass es sich bei der ganzen Sache um ein riesiges Missverständnis handelt, und als Nebenprodukt haben sie sogar die Information erhalten, um die es ihnen ging, aber –

ABER.

Eine vernünftige Mission hat anders abzulaufen, ohne Hulk-Überraschungsattacken und nackte nordische Götter, ohne einen hysterisch lachenden Tony Stark und eine gruselig amüsierte Agentin Romanov.

Captain Rogers sah aus, als habe man ihm eine Zeitmaschine zur Verfügung gestellt, mit der er nach Belieben zwischen seinen Lieblingsmenschen hin und her springen kann. Der Mann hat unverschämt viele Zähne, und sie alle blenden heller als jede Zahnpastareklame.

Aber am schlimmsten, am allerschlimmsten ist ganz eindeutig Agent Barton.

Agent Barton ist _glücklich_. Agent Barton ist _verliebt_. Agent Barton gibt sich keine Mühe, zu keiner Zeit, nirgendwo, auch nur irgendwen im Zweifel darüber zu lassen, dass er sich in einer romantischen Beziehung zu Bruce Banner befindet.

Es ist Ekel erregend.

Fury gönnt dem Mann sein Glück – und wenn jemand ein wenig Glück verdient hat, dann ist das zweifellos Agent Barton – aber er sieht nicht ein, warum Barton damit derartig hausieren gehen muss, und mehr noch, warum Banner sich das gefallen lässt.

Aber Banner lässt ihn – lässt sich küssen und beschmusern und umarmen, völlig egal, wo sie sind. Barton hängt an ihm wie ein besonders liebevolles Faultier.

Die letzte Teambesprechung war ein einziger Zirkus, und wenn die Avengers ihn noch länger derartig nerven, dann wird Fury nicht zögern, sich eine Peitsche zu besorgen.

 

„Mhm“, macht Clint genüsslich, und streckt sich der Länge nach auf Bruce aus. „Die Teambesprechung heute war super.“

„Du hast nicht eine Sekunde lang zugehört“, rügt Bruce ihn leise.

Clint drückt sich schnurrend an ihn. „Genau das war ja so super.“

Sie liegen gemeinsam im Bett, in Bruces Schlafzimmer, und Clint kann noch nicht ganz fassen, dass Bruce ihn tatsächlich durch die Tür und an sich heran gelassen hat.

Andererseits hat er nicht vor, Bruce auf diesen Umstand anzusprechen. Es tut nicht Not, dem Mann Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen.

Stattdessen drückt er sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran, genießt die Wärme und Ruhe, die von ihm ausgeht, und schließt die Augen.

Es ist eine Woche her, seit der Hulk ihn aus Brandons Klauen gerettet hat. Clint gibt es nicht gern zu, aber bisher hat er sich nicht wirklich getraut, Bruce so nahe zu kommen, wie er es gerne hätte, denn was, wenn –

Bruce legt ihm die Hand an die Wange, dreht sein Gesicht zu sich herum und küsst ihn, und Clint seufzt leise in sich hinein.

Jeder vernünftige Mensch auf Gottes weiter Erde würde ihm von dieser Sache vermutlich mehr als eindringlich abraten – aber die können ihn mal.

Natasha hat ihm grünes Licht gegeben, Steve hat ihn gebeten, vorsichtig mit Bruce und seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu sein, Tony hat ihm eine gigantische Box Kondome und das teuerste Gleitmittel überhaupt gekauft, und Thor hat irgendwas von Kameradschaft und ewiger Treue gefaselt und ein Fass Med aus Asgard kommen lassen.

Clint braucht keine vernünftigen Menschen in seinem Leben, er ist ein verdammter Avenger.

„Du bist mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache“, rügt Bruce ihn leise.

Clint schlägt die Augen auf, hebt den Kopf, und blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Entschuldige.“

„Verrätst du mir, was dich beschäftigt?“

Clint mag, dass Bruce stets fragt, anstatt zu fordern – er hat es immer gemocht.

„Ich, uhm“, setzt er an, und weiß dann nicht, was er sagen will.

Bruces Mund verzieht sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Clint kann nicht anders, als ihn wieder küssen.

Bruce lässt ihn, wie er ihn immer lässt – aber dieses Mal schlingt er seine Arme um Clint, rollt sie herum, so dass Clint unter ihm liegt, schiebt seine linke Hand unter Clints T-Shirt, reibt über seine Brust, über seinen Bauch.

Clint bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen vor plötzlicher Erregung.

Bruce löst ihren Kuss, blickt aus glänzenden dunklen Augen auf ihn hinab. „Ich vertraue dir, Clint.“

Es ist kein Liebesgeständnis im klassischen Sinne. Es ist so viel mehr.


End file.
